phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!
" |hình ảnh = Cs._Lindana.jpg |ban nhạc = Lindana |tuyển tập = Lindana Phineas and Ferb (đĩa đơn) |phát hành = Những năm 1980 |biểu diễn = |thể loại = Dance-pop |nhãn hiệu = Huge-O-Records |thời gian = 0:32 0:49 Album |ban nhạc 2 = Lindana |bài kế trước = Không |bài tiếp theo = "Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival" |đoạn nhạc = 210 px}} " |hình ảnh = Fretka_i_linda.png |ban nhạc = Lindana và Candace |tuyển tập = Lindana Phineas and Ferb (đĩa đơn) |phát hành = Những năm 2000 |Biểu diễn = |thể loại = Dance-pop |lnhãn hiệu = Huge-O-Records |thời gian = 0:32 0:49 Album |ban nhạc 2 = Lindana và Candace |bài kế trước = "Wedding Adventure" (Linda) "Rusted" (Candace) |bài tiếp theo = "Snacks" (Linda) "I'm Through with Me" (Candace) |đoạn nhạc = 210 px Phiên bản tập phim "Ladies and Gentlemen: Meet Max Modem!" 210 px Phiên bản Đĩa đơn }} " |hình ảnh = FrancisWannaHaveFun.jpg |ban nhạc = Francis Monogram |tuyển tập = |phát hành = |biểu diễn = |thể loại = Dance-pop |nhãn hiệu = |thời gian = |band nhạc 2 = Francis Monogram |bài kế trước = "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" |bài tiếp theo = "I Want to Sing" |video =}} (tạm dịch: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi) là bài hát nổi tiếng một lần được Linda Flynn-Fletcher hát, xuất hiện trong tập "Flop Starz" và "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". Đây là bài hát bà kể với Phineas và Ferb và khích lệ họ làm bài hát nổi tiếng một lần. Bài hát trở thành nhạc thang máy và được xem là nổi trội trong tập phim "Are You My Mummy?" trong cảnh đuổi bắt ở thang máy. Thiếu tá Monogram đã từng hát bài này một lần, trước khi Perry vào phòng nhận nhiệm vụ. ("Candace's Big Day") Bài hát cũng nằm trong đĩa đơn Album Phineas và Ferb theo thứ tự là số 7. Lời bài hát Các ca sĩ: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Các ca sĩ và Lindana cùng nhau hát: Fun fun fun! Phiên bản đĩa đơn Lindana: I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharo-na! And I don't wanna study, work or stay at home-a! Các ca sĩ: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Các ca sĩ và Lindana cùng nhau hát: Fun fun fun! Lindana: I'm not Veronica or Alison or Don-na! And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a! Các ca sĩ: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Các ca sĩ: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Các ca sĩ và Lindana hát cùng nhau: Fun fun fun! Bản dịch Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy là Lindana... Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy muốn được vui chơi Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy là Lindana Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy muốn được vui chơi Lindana: Tôi muốn, muốn, muốn được Các ca sĩ và Lindana cùng nhau hát: Vui chơi! Phiên bản đĩa đơn Lindana: Tôi không phải là Roxanne, tôi không phải là Eileen, tôi không phải là Sharo-na! Và tôi không muốn học, làm việc hoặc ở nhà nữa! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy là Lindana... Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy muốn được vui chơi Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy là Lindana Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy muốn được vui chơi Lindana: Tôi muốn, muốn, muốn được Các ca sĩ và Lindana cùng nhau hát: Vui chơi! Lindana: Tôi không phải là Veronica hay Alison hay Don-na! Và tôi không muốn phải cọ bồn rửa hay phải cắt cỏ nữa! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy là Lindana... Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy muốn được vui chơi Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy là Lindana Lindana: Tôi là Lindana và tôi muốn được vui chơi! Các ca sĩ: Cô ấy muốn được vui chơi Lindana: Tôi muốn, muốn, muốn được Các ca sĩ và Lindana cùng nhau hát: Vui chơi! Thông tin cơ sở Nối tiếp Các tập phim có bài hát này bao gồm: * "The Magnificent Few" (nhạc thang máy trong thương xá) * "Flop Starz" * "Run Away Runway" * "Are You My Mummy?" * "Toy to the World" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (nhạc thang máy trong Thương xá Googolplex) * "Backyard Aquarium" * "Chez Platypus" * "Oh, There You Are, Perry" (phiên bản hơi nhanh hơn) * "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" * "Finding Mary McGuffin" (xuất hiện thoáng qua khi xem lại đoạn ghi âm) * "Candace's Big Day" (Thiếu tá Monogram hát khi Perry vào trụ sở của cậu) * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" (xuất hiện đầy đủ lần đầu) * "The Secret of Success" * "Sleepwalk Surprise" (nhạc chờ) * "Druselsteinoween" (là một phần của bài hát "Foot Stomp Mash Up") * "Return Policy" * "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" (phiên bản sân khấu được xuất hiện để giới thiệu Lindana và Max Modem ở Tristies) Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry *Chris Headrick *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #9661862 Xem thêm * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" * "Flop Starz" * Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Love Händel * Danh sách các bài hát de:Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß es:Soy Lindana, amo la diversión pl:Ja, Lindana pt-br:Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição! en:I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Linda Flynn-Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Francis Monogram hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:I